The Library
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: Oneshot.PruAus. Ludwig makes Gilbert go to the library, the place where he gets ticked off, but gets the start of a happy life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Happy Valentines Day!

The Library

Featuring

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Feliciano Vargas(Italy)

And more people when they come. (Super LOLZ)

BEGIN!(even more lolz)

"So this is the library, huh?" I looked around this un-awesome place full of boring books. Ludwig totally made me come in here for nothing. I should be with Francis and Antonio at the mall! But then again, they were probably better off without with me- after all they did have dates. That bitch of Antonio's and that African girl of Francis… I question her mind when she made that decision to be a part of a sex-life with a diva. Well, who knows? Angel could have her own bitchy harem of hers. Maybe she and him or working together to make the biggest harem ever! Or maybe this library was turning my brain into shit. Going to have to go with the second one. I sat down at a table, and put my head down. I heard a big thud in front of me which caused my head to lift up admittedly. "Ve…~ Luddy told me to come and help you pick out a book! So here you go!" Feliciano skipped off back to the table him and my brother, Ludwig, were sitting at. All the tables were full of dates. All except for mine. I picked up the book Feli gave me ,and read the title. "404.01 Life with math, addictions, and people." What?! The fuck is this supposed to be? Some dumb book claiming that I take drugs and like math? Bitch, you got another thing coming! Literately! I slammed the book on the floor and headed for the door, pushing everything in my way.

"Gilbert!"

"Look out!"

"Ahhhh!"

I turned around to see what the hell everybody wanted but was met with something very un-awesome. The bookshelves, falling. I looked in front of me, only one person in front of me now. His violet eyes, staring at the books tumbling. It looked like everything was going in slow motion. The books falling slowly at our feet. The man with violet eyes looked terrified, he didn't even run or duck for cover. His eyes were beautiful- too beautiful to be hurt. I grabbed his arm and pulling him into my chest. All of sudden, everything went black, and time stopped for me.

"GILBERT!"

"Uhhhhhhhh... My awesome head." I woke up with a HUGE bitch of a headache. I touched my head and quickly with drew my hand, because the bitchy headache decided to take over. My head just hurt so much, I could cry, but sadly, the awesome doesn't cry. Oh my god, what the fuck gave me this bitch?! It's really annoying, I can't move because of it, and now it's trying to feed me! Wait, heads can't feed people (shut up, no one cares about school and how you feed your brain shit). "Open your mouth... Gilbert?" I heard a high voice, sorta like bruder's, just higher. A bit annoying too. I smelt fresh sausage prickling my nose, making me open my mouth, and devourer the delectable sensation. "Mmmm..." I purred rubbing my head (why the hell did I do that?) against the pillow. Tasted just like mutti's cooking, only a little brunt. I shot up from the bed (who knew what a little piece of wurst could do?) I was in, and looked over to whoever gave me that deliciousness. It was him. The man with violet eyes- who I saved so I deserved a thank you! I looked him straight in the eyes, but just ended up staring him down. He pushed me back down, and shoved a piece of sausage in my mouth. "Hey! Woufd you du dat fo'?" I asked chewing the food up. Who does this guy think he is? I save his life, and this is how he repays me? Shoving me back down with a needle dangerously close to my arm? Needle...needle needle needle...hospital... Ah! Nightmare do exists! I though Alfred was just joking when he said death would show me the way to un-awesome land! Otherwise known as hell. I jumped out of bed, and ran around the room, "No! Get that fucking thing away from me! AH, SHIT! FUCKING STOP IT!"

"Gilbert!"

"IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! MUTTI, VATTI, WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!"

"Gilbert!"

Someone gripped my arm and held me down, "They'll be here later Gilbert!" Ludwig said panting in front of my face. Damn. He looked terrible, looked like he just ran a marathon- in fact, this whole entire room looked like shit. Plants dead, my bed looks like someone's been in it for 8 days- absolutely disgusting. "Did you put me in one of those cheap, raggedy, fake hospitals?" I asked looking around. You know, I could actually live in this room. Yeah, looks just like my room at home! Shitty and disgusting! But I can still live in it though. "No! This is what is looks like when it has been "Gilberfied"!" Ludwig shouted in my face. Gilberfied... I like it! Has a nice little ring to it, it has my awesome name in it- everything about it- awesome! "Is he calm?" someone asked hovering over the little corner Ludwig and I were in. "Ja... just make sure he goes to sleep right after the injection. OK?" Ludwig said pushing my head down further into his lap. He covered my eyes and said, "Um, Roderich... Would you mind helping us out?" he asked... I guess the guy with that beautiful, violet, shining diamonds people called eyes. I felt something press down on my bare legs, something soft and warm. Boy I'd love to have that feeling every day because walking home every day is a bitch. I felt something sting into my arm and I saw the light. Oh and I had some much to live for!...

3 days later...

I feels GREAT to be out of that hospital! Out in the fresh air, seeing the trio back together again, and more importantly... BEING EVEN MORE AWESOME! However, I do have to go back to that lame school of mine (Caster High). I rode my bike to the store to pick up a few things for mutti. Ah, when it comes to my mother's cooking, IT CANNOT ever be beat. I parked my awesome black, white, and red bike in the bike parking, and walked into the store. I looked down at the list; it read:

.water

.eggs

.fish

.T-steak (yes, mother is a meat lover)

.anything you want and something that Ludvig would want

Seems simple enough. I grabbed a buggy, and began riding it like it was a scooter. I rode through every isle in the store (just for fun) before I started actually looking for stuff. I backed up a bit just to look at what I was working with here. God dammit! This could take forever! Why did Wal-Mart have to be so damn big?!

After what seemed like forever (like I told you it would be) I left out of Wal-mart with beer, soda, a magazine, T-steak, ribs, fish, water, eggs, and I thought Luddy would like some ear plugs and ear muffs. What? He comes home with a headache everyday! Oh, so now you think I'm a selfish bastard with more things than ever? Well, you thought wrong bitch. I'll have you know I love my brother like a lover... well that was awkward because I don't have a lover. I grabbed my bike from it's holding spot and dashed home. I didn't even care to look both ways crossing any streets- I just wanted to go home.

Slamming my bike against the wall of the apartment, I ran up the stairs to my apartment door but was stopped by my neighbor- Arthur. "Hey, anything the matter?" he said peering his head out of the door. I bet you I looked a hot mess with all my white hair in my face, my head down, my arms protectively around the grocery bags. "No... just..." I opened the door, dropped the bags, and ran to my room. I slammed my body on my bed. Oh gott... what is wrong with me. I know I can't handle that word seriously! I don't know why either. Its just when I say it... it bugs me so. Mainly because I know no one loves freaks, second, no one like me (well Arthur and Mathias don't count) and third, I HAVE NO FRIENDS. I'm a lonely person. Yeah, Antonio WAS there and Francis too, but not anymore! They don't call me like they used to! They're just strangers now! I felt Gilbird perch on my shoulder and down on it. "Well, at least I still have you Gilbird." I said rubbing his little cute head. In my sad moment of of my regular loneliness, my phone brighten my dark room. I jumped up at once and grabbed it admittedly and answered. "Hello?!" My voice sounded way to excited than I wanted it to be. "Gilbert? This is Roderich. I was just calling to check up on you." I shut my eyes and tried to with stand the butterflies that were contained in my tummy. Yes, I, Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt, still say tummy- get used to it. "Uh... Yeah! Doing awesome really...!"

'Doing awesome really'? Really? That's the best I could come up with? I may have no skills with relationships, but that is not the way to start off a conversation with someone like him. Beautiful people should be cherished and talked to properly. As if that was ever happening.

"Gilbert?"

I must have zoned out thinking about him. "Hey um... What's your name again?"

"Roderich."

"You wanna go out sometime?"

My body began to tremble and I crossed my fingers tight. Please please please please... Please say yes...

"Okay."

I shot up for my spot on my bed and hit the ceiling. Ow! Fuck! I rubbed my poor head and looked for my phone that jumped out my hand earlier. The hell was that phone? I just had it! What if he hangs up? What if I never hear from him again? Okay, once somebody hears my, their gonna come back for more baby. Ah, there you are you little fucker you. I picked up my phone and made sure he was still on. This was going to be the best thing ever to happen in my life. Well it was until I noticed he hung up. Well then, rude much?

"Knock, knock, knock."

I gasped and looked at my room. Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Mutti's gonna kill me. I looked the door and barricaded my door and shouted: "Don't come in here! It looks like sh- I mean... I am awesome!" Nailed it. "Gilbert! It's me Ludwig! Open the door!"

"Nien!"

"Ja!"

"Nien!"

"Ja!"

"Open that door right now Gil!"

Damn you mother. I opened the door slowly. Duck for cover! I covered my head quickly and waited for Luddy's wrath. Nothing so far... "Gilbert. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the attack." Well duh, what else would I be waiting for? An earthquake? I looked up at Ludwig who was looking at the hole in the ceiling. Okay, if there's any word I want to say for my before my death: I am an awesome man. That is all. No wait, there's more. I want my casket to be red and show the Prussian flag. And then my tombstone should state: Awesome- no really look at my casket. "Why is there a hole in your ceiling?!" he shouted. "Well, when a man is really happy but in a-"

"Ding-dong!~"

Oh thank gott. I rushed out of my room to go and open the door. I jerked opened the door, wondering who it was. No really- who the fuck is here? Can't they see I'm about to get beat up by my younger bruder? Geez, people these days. "Hello Gilbert." Oh, it was Roddy (I gave him a cute nickname for a cute person- yes, he is beautiful and cute all it the same time!) Hm, I actually got to see a better look of him. He had red wine hair and one imperfect piece that would stand up. He had a pretty much slender body- that did I mention looks like it could wear a dress? 'Cause if I didn't, it sure could. He wore glasses that looked like they needed to be adjusted. My hands -on their fucking own- reached down to his face, and adjusted them for him. He blushed quickly and walked inside fast. "We got a blusher!" I said jokily. He ignored me and continued walking. My mom came in with her apron on, drenched in bloody guts. Yes, my mother is a butcher, but then again, you had that fucking coming. My mom looks more like Luddy, however, she had blonde hair that drapes down to her back. She loves her children so much that she counts down every time we have dinner and its one-minute pass. She loves me so much that she spanks my ass every time I walk out the door just for a warning. She loves Ludwig so much that she stares her blue eyes at Ludwig every time he gets a B in English and grips him so hard, one tear actually comes out of his eye. Ah, isn't motherly love beautiful? Of course it fucking is! Especially when it's your mother! Quick note, if you have a mom like mine, it's best to show her some love and appreciation once and a while, or else she WILL cry. And you don't wanna see your mother cry. Just shows that she loves you. "Guten tag Roderich!" mutti said wiping off her hands, "Have you come to study or for dinner? And are you sure your parents let you come to the top floor? They're very protective you know."I looked a Roddy for a bit because I wanted to. I mean, I didn't want to give him any pressure trying to answer mutti's questions- but hey hold the fucking phone. "Gil, do you not remember Roderich?" What do you mean 'remember Roddy'? I just met the guy mom. C'mon, get with the program and catch up. "Mutti I just met him! How do you think I remember shit like that?" Oh fuck me! Mutti grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to her face, "What have I told you about using that language with me mister?" she said narrowing her eyes. "N-not to... I'm sorry mutti..." She let go and hugged me tight. "My big boy is all grown up now. I don't want him going down the wrong path." she said nuzzling her head on my shoulder. "Um... If it makes this situation any better, I don't really know Gilbert either. I just came over because my moms gone out of town," Roddy said going upstairs with a bag, "I decided to come hear because Vash turned me down." Mutti gripped his hand and pulled him back down the stairs (her next victim! No!). She poked his tummy and smiled in delight. "Looks like someone hasn't been eating properly lately." Mutti said tssking. She hulled him to the kitchen, and of course I followed, because I seen to many movies were someone dies thanks to a butcher. "Mutti!" I heard Luddy yell from upstairs, "There's a hole in Gilbert's ceiling!" You know what Ludwig Goody-two-ass Beilschmidt? Fuck you. Little good for nothing shit. "A hole in his ceiling? Can you fix it? I'm busy taking care of skinny people!" she yelled back. I heard a power drill start and it being jammed into the ceiling. Eh, its nothing in there to save before my room turns into a bigger mess.

"And goodnight Gil!~" Mutti said closing my door. I rolled around in bed at first before I couldn't take it any longer. He was in my apartment though... and mutti could still be awake... Oh, what the hell! I opened my door silent as a mouse. The hallway was dark and I couldn't see a thing, but did that stop this thing? No. I went to the guest room where I heard tiny voices.

"Elizibeta I assure you, nothing is happening between me and Gilbert."

"Oh yes there is! I saw it all at the hospital!"

Liz is here? How long has it been since I seen her face? Since the hospital I guess... I snuck my way into the room and popped my head out the window. I gave Roddy quite the scare there. "Gilbert!"

"Hey Liz! Guess what!" said yelling/whispering outside.

"I don't have time to speak to idiots right now." she said crossing her arms and turning around.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't have time to talk to bitches either. But it's really important!"

Liz stomped away holding up the middle finger. What a bitch. Roddy came up behind me and stood there with his hands on his hips. Is this how he looks when he's pissed off? 'Cause it's pretty funny. I started snickering and I had to hide my awesome laughter. "What's so funny?" I covered my mouth, "Oh it's nothing, just wanted to see you." I said still smiling. He blushed and fell onto his bed. "You know, your pretty obnoxious. You do seem to get in trouble with your mother time to time to where I can hear screaming." I thought about those times. I was 13 and I wanted to do the stuff other boys and adults could do. I heard fathers yelling at mom. He looked just like me. Outraged, ready to kill someone. I saw me do almost the same thing father did pull out a knife and stab himself. "If you love me, then you would try to save me..." Those were his last words. I know mutti did her best to save him, but she didn't. I was just a little kid, I started doing drugs when once mutti started hit me a lot. I stared to get bad grades. "Gilbert?" I heard Roddy say snapping his fingers. I walked over as if hypnotized and kissed him. I pulled back and awaited to be slapped. Instead I was pulled onto the bed and kissed once more.

I woke up the next day, holding Roddy in my arms. It was sticking between us, but I didn't care. Mutti might get me for this, but I don't care. I covered my face when light struck it. Roddy just curled up in my chest more. "Roddy?" His head lifted upon my chest, "Mm?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If anything bad ever happens, you'll still love me."

It was silent for awhile until replied, "I promise." I smiled and hugged him tighter. I kissed his forehead. "I love you, Roddy."

"Love you too."

20 years later...

"I remember just how we met. At that library." I said finishing off my vows. "Very well," I heard Francis say, "May I have they have the rings?" Antonio came behind me and presented the ring I got for Roddy. "Your doing great." he whispered. Liz came behind Roddy and winked at him. "Do you, Roderich Edelstein, promise to stay with Gilbert in sickness, health and what ever love has for you?" Wow, Francis must have really wanted to leave. "I do." He slid the ring on my finger and looked up at me. His eyes watering. I wiped them off, my own watering. "Gil? Are you crying?" Francis said snickering. "Shut up." Francis, who was still laughing (Yes, he started laughing), "Gil, you do the same?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do." I slid his ring on and wiped away my own tears. Some people said I would never get married. Well look at me now bitch. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband- hit it Alfred!" The fuck? I knew my wedding was going to be awesome but not this awesome! People started getting up and clapping, forming a soul train line to the back. The first ones were Feliks and Toris, next Berwald(he could bust a move!) and Tino, then the line came down to us. "You go along Gilbert, I'll be fine." "Roddy are you joking?" I grabbed his arm and we began dancing together. Roddy danced like a superstar and I danced like an awesome person.

Sooner or later, we began to slow dance. Everybody had a partner to dance with. From my little bruder and his Feli, and from Feli's big bruder, Lovi, who is still a bitch after all these years, and Antonio. Even us lonely people had somebody. Arthur and Alfred to me and Roddy, and Mathias and Lukas. "Gilbert?"

"Mm?" I said turning him in and out.

"Member that promise?"

"Ja."

"Well, promise me if anything ever happens, you'll still love me."

I turned him into my arms, "I will."

And that was how the bad, turned into good, starting with the library.


End file.
